Anniversary's meaning
by Endless Revenge
Summary: It was Natsume and Mikan's anniversary and he made for her a some sweet meaning about it. With extra and hilarious moments. Enjoy! R


**Hey there! I just figure out some meanings of a married couple, it's not short or long, but it's my first one-shot, so enjoy it!!! R&R**

_Anniversary's meaning_

It was a beautiful day in the Hyuuga's mansion, it was 1st December, but it isn't any normal day, it was the anniversary of our lovely couple in the whole wide world. In the master bedroom, two figures laying on the bed sleeping, his arm around her waist, while her body in his. His eye slowly opened, stretching his body, yawing sleepily. He smiled at the figure below him, playing with her hair, then kiss it.

"Hm?" Mikan groaned, opened her eyes. "Morning beautiful." Natsume greeted her with a chaste but passionate kiss. "Morning handsome." Mikan replied him by kiss back.

They stayed in bed cuddling each other for half an hour, then Mikan spoke up, "Natsume, you know what day today is?", she fiddled her hair, waiting for his reply. "The day we first had sex?" He guessed.

"No." She paused. "Well, yes, but not quite true. Guess more." She said. "Our wedding day?" He guessed. "You just got yourself an exciting night sweetheart." She whispered sexily into his ear, then she kissed him passionately, asking for entrance, he squeezed her butt. "Tempting, huh? Save it for tonight. Let's go to the dining room." She said, hop of the bed.

_Dining room_

"I'm gonna find you, Rika! Come out, come out where ever you are…." A little boy walking sneakily. For 5 years of marriage, Natsume and Mikan borned 2 adorable children, the head is Rika, the second is Naki. It's obviously that both of them are playing Hide n'Seek, they usually played it, but Naki always losses and he cheated by asking their butler, Alex. Naki ran over to Alex and pulled his shirt hem. "Hey, Alex, where's Rika?" He asked.

"Master Naki, you know that we always cheating in this game, right?" He asked Naki and he just nodded his head and feeling pity inside.

"And what the heck? We always do that and Lady Rika is inside the Gym room." Alex chuckled and show Naki where's Rika is. Naki thanked him and run cutely to the Gym.

Minutes later, Natsume and Mikan came down in each other arms. Alex saw this and clapped his hand. "Well…, good morning Hyuuga-sama and Sakura-sama, would you like a regular meal or the Anniversary's special meal?" Alex teased the couple.

"Oh, Alex, anything is fine, as long as it's delicious." Mikan gave him a sweet smile, Alex smiled back.

"Naki!!! You cheated again don't you? Who told you that I was hiding in the Gym room?" A loud screamed was heard in the room. Natsume shook his head like there-it-goes-again. "Mama! Papa!! Naki cheated again!!" Rika yelled then run over to her father and hug him. "I did not! It's because your hiding place is so familiar!" Naki yelled back and hug her mother.

"Papa!! Throw him in the dungeon!!!" Rika commaned his own papa, I repeat, his own papa! What kind of daughter did they made? "Again Rika, we don't have a dungeon, and if we do, your mother are bound in chain down there, waiting for me." Natsume said.

"Natsume! What did I tell you about talking highly sexuality in front of the children?" Mikan lectured him. "To not to." He said, fiddled with his daughter's hair. "Aww…, don't be sad papa…." Rika touched his face. "Do not pity the pervert!!" Mikan yelled at her daughter, Rika immidiately withdrawed her hand. Alex sweatdropped and served their breakfast.

Later that afternoon, Mikan and Natsume sat at at their Sakura Tree, Natsume laying on Mikan's lap, enjoying the fresh air, while Mikan, playing with his hair. Such a peacful day for them, not in the morning though, Naki and Rika always arguing over a very small or meaningless things. "Mikan Sakura Hyuuga." Natsume spoke out her full name. "Hm?"

"I made this yesterday, for you." Natsume said as he give her a piece of violet paper. Mikan opened it and read it. The paper said:

_**For you my love**_

**Thinking of you means "I miss you"**  
**Holding your hand means "I like you"**  
**Squeezing it means "I want to kiss you"**  
**Putting my head on your shoulder means "Comfort me"**  
**My hands on your waist means "Never let me go"**  
**Biting my lip means "I'm jealous"**  
**Staring into your eyes means "Do you love me?"**  
**Winking means "I adore you"**  
**Dreaming of you often means "You're someone special"**  
**Being with you often means "I can't live without you"**  
**And wearing your ring means "You're mine"**

_**Happy anniversary honey, I love you and you'll always be mine**_

_**Love,**_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**_

"Oh….Natsume, it's so sweet. I love you too." Mikan said as she hugged Natsume and kiss him sweetly, as sweet as her smile. Natsume pulled her down and kiss her harder, making Mikan moaned, little bit they didn't know that there are two children near them. Natsume broke the kiss and look at them. "Do we need to say it again?" Naki said. "Yeah. One is build a dungeon, two is get a hotel!!!" Rika said, the parents laughed and pull those kids down, the whole family laughing happily.

**Extra:**

Later that night, Natsume found a paper on his work desk, it was orange, he lifted it up and….

Beep…

Beep….

Beep…..

"I don't know why Sakura-sama, but let just pray that he'll wake up." Their family doctor said, holding Natsume's profile. "Ok." Mikan nodded. 'Right about when I was about to told him the news.' She thought.

_**Natsume, I'm 3 weeks pregnant with your child**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mikan**_

_The end_

**How is it? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it horrible? Delicious? Sweet? Terrifying? What?? Sorry, I'm overreacted, just exciting!!! Just let me know by reviewing it, ok? R&R! Be so kind and press the green button down there!**


End file.
